Jack Frost: Love at Amityville High
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: A response to IxAmxThexFivexTailsx challenge. It is a Jack/Junoa fic. Jack Frost is a one of the best out there so go and read it and than come read this. Or read this first. Please read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost but god, I wish I did.

This is a Junoa/Jack fic. It was a challenge by IxAmxTheXFivexTailsx that I took. Go read Jack Frost! One of the best. I'm buying the book when it comes out. Anyway, this is the first fic that I've actually posted but not the first I've written. Writing it on a fricked-wicked laptop, cause I always seem to run out of room in notebooks. Anyway this is M so be aware. Also, since Jack doesn't talk much its hard to write him with dialogue. Also, since it hasn't been updated in a while so I'm kinda making up some of the plot as I go along.

--X--X- -

Junoa shifted in her seat feeling eyes, burning into her back. She knew it was Jack. He always did this. Just watched her all day as they sat in this "class" (class. What a joke.) as she tried to sleep. She had tried to learn. She really had. But she eventually followed his example and just slept. Or at least tried to.

'I might be able to if he didn't keep staring!' She turned around suddenly, narrowing her eyes. Jack quickly laid his head back down on the desk and pretended to sleep. She continued to glare at him as she settled back in her seat. She clenched her fists as she heard him chuckle. 'Control the rage. Remember. This is the guy that can get swords to come out of his wrists. You might be immortal but even Jin has her limits.'

A hand brushed against her back, tracing the line of her panties through her skirt. Letting out an "eep" she spun around and let out a shrill "What are you doing?!" Every head of the zombie class turned toward them.

"I ain't doing anything."

"Well who else would it be?"

Jack remained silent to this. With a "Whatever." Junoa settled into her seat yet again. He gave a grin that was a total "cat got the cream" look. He silently plotted on what to do next.

His eyes scanned her from behind, taking in everything from the way that the outfit hugged her curves and the way the outline of her bra showed through her shirt and her panties through the skirt. He should see if he could get it to be shorter. He could here her angrily taping her fingers against the wooden desk. She got pissed more than she did when she was alive. Hell, she showed all of her emotions more now that she was dead since her father died.

Jack silently banged his head on the desk. He had issues. He really did. Not only was he insane and homicidal but now he was also obsessive and a stalker. He didn't like to sleep so he always walked around the north wing. He always ended up in her room. He would sit and stare at her, run his hands along her arms, on her neck, loving the way the blood rushed underneath her skin.

Junoa shifted uncomfortably. Jack knew he made her uncomfortable when he stared. Sometimes they would have staring contests. Well, they weren't so much as contests as him just staring at her until she looked away and sometimes, depending on the thoughts that were swirling around in his head, she blushed. He forgot to blink. That was what made her uncomfortable.

She stood suddenly. The chair tipped back against his desk with a clink. She picked up her bag from the side of the desk and stalked out of the classroom.

"Miss Junoa. Where are you going?" The Zombie teacher asked.

"Nurse." The door closed with a click and Jack stared at it. He rested his head in his arms. Know it was only him, and the zombies. He waved his hands and they did Jack's patented vanishing act (see chapter one).

So he sat by himself in by the window in an empty classroom. "Well. This is boring."

---------------------------  
Change of Scene -WOOSH-  
--------------------------

Junoa walked the empty halls, discouraged by the fact that cutting class was about as boring as actually being in class. She didn't want to actually go to the nurse. She just was so uncomfortable. She had spent the past few hours walking aimlessly around the northern district. Jack had been "observing" her for about a month now and touching for about a week. If he wanted to do something, than he should make a move already. GOD DAMN! She had seen snails that moved faster than that.

She wished she could destroy things. But, unless she figured out how to use a gun or sword she had to stick with the hand she had been dealt. She traced her fingers along the edge of some carved graffiti in the wall, left by either Jack or some long dead student. She had found many weird things in this school, none of which even made her blink anymore. Just a few days ago, when Jack had got into yet another fight, a head had splattered on the wall right next to her head.

Jack had glanced in her direction, ready for her to start shrieking about how gross it was or at least about the fact that her face and clothes were splattered with blood. She simple leaned against the wall and watched him fight. He offered her a smirk before jumping back into the "fight" (honestly it was just a massacre). Not his nasty one that he wore when he fought or when he thought a fight was starting. But something that looked close to an actual smile.

Junoa snickered. The very thought that Jack even knew how to smile was funny. Unable to contain it she burst into laughter. It rang up and down the empty halls adding an insane quality to the sound.

"If you keep laughing like that for no reason people are going to think you're insane."

"GAH!" She spun on her heel swinging her bag, ready to strike whoever was behind her. Opening her eyes she found herself looking up at the imposing figure that belonged to her classmate holding her bag to keep it from hitting his face. "Jesus Christ. Don't sneak up on people like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Stupid. You're already dead." He swept past her. "And the echoes in the halls really do give laughter an insane hint."

"So I would finally fit in." She paused. "And why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

They locked eyes having a mini staring contest. Junoa finally broke eye contact and kept walking. "Whatever." Turning sharply on her heels she stalked off down the hall. She twitched as a second pair of footsteps echoed behind hers. "Why are you following me?!"

"Cause this is where I live too stupid."

Junoa felt her face flush with embarrassment. He had this bad habit of always walking to closely behind her. He tripped her a lot. At first she was sure it was on purpose. She realized later that it actually was on purpose. It seems that when she fell her skirt always managed to flip up and she ended up flashing him.

She turned to her room fumbling with the key to unlock her door. Jack stood, simply watching her. "Finally!" It opened with a creak revealing a pretty empty room. She hadn't moved anything into it. Just a bed, dresser and a desk. When she went to close the door he grabbed it and looked down at her. Standing, staring at each other, Junoa's eyes dared him to do something. To step in the room. When he let go of the door and took a step backward. He could have sworn there was disappointment in her eyes. "Good night Jack. I'll see you when I see you."

He stood staring at her as she closed the door and turned the lock. He couldn't help but feel as if a moment had slipped threw his fingers.

------------------------

Jack sat watching her. Watching and waiting for the right moment. He ran his hand along her arm, ever so lightly. He always had trouble with women. He never really knew his own strength. Never knew when he was holding them to tight. Many dates had ended with him accidently breaking an arm. Immortals were great. Even if they broke you could always fix them.

His hands wrapped around her throat, the steady beat of her pulse under his hands. He slid his hands down to her hips. Two hands gently covered his larger ones. "Jack." Junoa stared at him, only able to make his image from the darkness of the rest of the room.

He gulped nervously, unsure of what to do. Do I stay? Do I go? Do I stay? Do I go? He tried to move his hands and Junoa gripped them tightly. Well, as tightly as she could which wasn't very tight compared to Jack's grip but not everyone is an insanely strong, death defying maniac. "Don't you dare."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her growling voice. He had pissed her off and he didn't say a word as she continued to speak. "I've been waiting for I don't know how long. For someone who is supposed to be fearless you can't even make a move. So come on Jack." Her arms snaked around his neck. His will was breaking, slipping quickly.

"Listen..."

"Coward." Junoa squeaked as she found herself pinned down to the bed, large hands, gripping her arms tightly, holding her, keeping her shoved into the mattress.

"I'm no coward." He was past logic. He and logic had never really been good friends and when it got in his way it was easily abandoned. Jack knew that she had just called him a coward and he would be damned if he let that go. He was now straddling her, his face close to hers. So very, very close.

Junoa lifted her hips, smiling seductively. "Prove it." She found her lips being crushed by his. It was harsh, uncoordinated and violent. It was incredibly Jack. They broke apart and stared at each other. Than attacked each other again. Her hands snaked under his coat and his shirt. One of his entangled in her hair, the other working on the clasp of a bra.

Moans got louder and movements becoming more fluent yet rougher. Junoa tossed her head back and let out a cry as Jack slammed her against the wall, sucking on her neck. He whispered something and at first she couldn't make it out but she did make out a bit. "Mine. Mine. Always mine." She rolled her hips against his and was rewarded as he hissed. "Fuck."

She repeated the motion and he bucked his hips against hers. "Gladly."

Growling, he shoved her into the mattress again. His hands met hers as they both tried to quickly undo the belt. Once free of the constricting garments he tore the back of the bra off. It was in his way and he no longer cared enough to attempt to remove it again. As his finger slid along the edge of the no 1 collectible pair the walkie-talkie/cell phone that had been attached to his belt came to life.

"Jack? Jack are you there?"

Junoa grabbed Jack's hand as he reached for it. "Ignore it. They can handle whatever's going." She kissed his jaw line. "Ignore them. It's just you and me." Jack kissed her again, hand groping her breast, ready and willing to get back into what they had just started again.

But it kept ringing. And it didn't stop. After a while Jack really wanted to know what was so important, but every time he went to get it Junoa would grab it and place it on her back or thigh. Junoa was ready to throw it out the window.

About ten minutes later, neither were any closer than when it had started ringing... Growling in rage, Jack snatched it off the table and yelled into it. "WHAT?!!"

"JACK! Thank God! We need you down here! Now!"

"I'm kinda busy right know Hansen." He bit back a moan as Junoa nipped his neck. "Deal with it yourself."

"But wait! :screams of pain in the background: I can't deal with this on my own! You need to fight these guys!" Jack was now in a situation. These people sounded strong. He wanted to fight but the look that Junoa gave him promised a fate worse than death.

"I'm on my way."

Junoa closed her eyes and her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists. Jack said nothing as he pulled his pants, shirt and coat back on. He walked out the door, a faint "Bastard." following him.

-------------------------  
Three Days later  
-------------------------

Jack watched as Junoa as she walked into the classroom, slammed her bag on to a desk. Across the room. The day after their little "incident" she asked for a seat change and now sat across the room from him. She had refused to talk to him or even look at him. And he had tried to confront her. He had stepped in front of her in the hall, blocking it. And she simply stepped around him and kept walking. Jin must have heard what he had done because she too was giving him the cold shoulder... and stopped using anesthetics.

As the class ended Jack followed her out the door once they were only he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Why the hell won't you talk to me?"

"Because you, are an inconceivably insensitive unbearable jerk!" Her voice was quiet and cold, her eyes as hard as ice. "And you do realize you are not the only guy around here, right?" She stalked past him and headed away from him. Jack was still trying to comprehend what she had just said. "You are not the only guy." He watched as she walked down the hall, heading for the eastern district. "Oh hell no."

He followed.

------------------------  
Eastern District

Junoa knew she was walking into dangerous territory here. She could feel Jack following her; she didn't even need to look. He was hiding in the shadows, like when she was alive. She was going to prove to him that she didn't need him. She had chosen the eastern district because it had the most boys in it.

Walking up to a three of them she tried to shake off the heebeegeebees she was getting from Jack's staring. "Hi."

"Well hello there." One of them leaned close. "What are you doing down here?"

Junoa tucked her hair behind her ear and moved her hips just a tiny bit. "I'm actually just looking to get back at my boyfriend." She leaned against the wall and arched her back ever so slightly. "If any of you boys would be interested in helping me..." she let her voice trail off but they filled in the blanks. And they were very interested.

"Of course dear. We'd be happy to help you."

"Count me in."

"Same here." They were now surrounding her and she straightened her back again. "Now, what kinda fool what let a beautiful girl like you out of his sight?"

Junoa heard Jack's boots stop behind the boy who was leaning in front of her. "Leave. Before I kill you." The two flanking her backed off, slowly not wanting to attract Jack's attention or his wrath. The third boy. Not so Lucky.

Junoa grabbed him, full on kissing him. Jack was silent and the hall seemed to fill with killing intent and rage. The poor boy never knew what hit him. Well actually he did. It was Jack's fist crushing his skull in. Jack flung him out the window without even looking, his eyes only on her.

She let out a shriek as he lifted her over his shoulder and stalked down the hall, Junoa kicking and screaming and hitting his back all the way to the dorms. He couldn't think straight. All the thoughts whirled and changed so rapidly it was hard to keep track. Ones he picked out were: Junoa kissed a guy that wasn't me. That's not allowed. Everyone has to see that she's mine.

------------------------------  
Northern District Dorms  
------------------------------

As Jack dragged her into his dorm, Junoa noticed the room. Black walls with a red trim. Bands that she had never heard of before decorating the walls. A mattress with a plain wooden frame. A broken desk in pieces in the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw him grab a knife off the floor her eyes widened.

"Woah woah woah!! What are you doing!?"

He kicked the door to the bathroom open, shattering the area around the handle. Setting her down on the sink he faced her, growling deeply. "You kissed him." He dragged her shirt up placing the knife against her stomach. "You KISSED him!" Junoa yelped as it cut flesh and into muscle. "No one is allowed to touch you. No one but me."

Hurt vanished in anger even as he dragged the knife down and into a curve. "Who do you think you are? You walked out when we were having sex! What kinda guy are you?!"

"One who wants to keep you safe and happy." He withdrew it, shiny and red from her blood. It coated his hand and his coat would need to be washed later. She let out another gasp as he slid it in again.

She coughed wetly. "Happy? Leaving didn't make me happy." Her hand groped behind her for something and landed on a handle of a knife. "And neither does stabbing me." She sunk the blade into his shoulder.

He stared at it. Than back at her. Than back at the knife. Than back at her. He smiled, his eyes glowing. He chuckled darkly and jerked the knife down. "Was that supposed to hurt? You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"You... jerk." She hated feeling helpless, especially with this homicidal maniacs around. She couldn't fight him, as her first attempt made clear. Junoa wanted to just relax but he was carving into her stomach with a long knife, practically beaming as her blood coated his hands. "You love this don't you? The blood. The pain. It doesn't faze you and you love it." Her eyes connected to his and weakly grabbed at his collar. "Does anything ever faze you?" It was barely a whisper but he still heard it. And it shook him to the core.

Junoa stared into his blank face. She slid her own on and only flinched slightly as he continued to cut into her gut. She didn't know what he was doing and honestly she didn't care. She pulled on the knife, her smaller hands weakly trying to pull it from his shoulder. Jack laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Its just so funny. You can't even pull it out."

Her eyes burned into his angrily. "Well, excuse me. You don't have gaping wound in your stomach so kindly shut the FUCK UP!"

He just leered. And she trembled slightly as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "I had to do that. You kissed him." the hand rested on the back of her neck, tightened. "You can't have anyone else but me. So I gave you," he gestured with his now red hand, the knife grasped loosely in it, at her stomach "and everyone else a reminder of that." He wrapped his arms around her. "You can't escape me, even if you tried. Never ever." His lips teased hers, her lower back digging into the faucet. "Mine. Mine. Always mine."

She turned her face away from him. Jack grabbed her face and turned it back to his. "Don't look away from me." He pressed his face into her neck, nipping it, sucking it. She tried to move her head but his hand kept it in place and pulled her closer to his body. "We will never be parted. I will always be there, just behind you." He held her so close to him he could feel her rapid heartbeat. Dipping his head to her chests he marveled in the softness in the skin and the roughness of the outfit. Slipping his hand beneath her skirt, he loved the gasp. "Stalking you." Tracing his calloused fingers along the inside of her thigh Junoa struggled, trying to yet again pull away. Jack would have none of that. "Loving you." hooking his fingers into his prize his slipped the no. 1 collectible pair down her thighs, gently cupping her. She cried out and leaned against him as he slid a finger into her. "You will never be able to leave."

Junoa closed her eyes and shifted her hips. She wouldn't, couldn't fight him. Leaning on him for support she gripped his shirt in her hands. "Who says I want to leave."

He lifted her off the sink hooking her legs around his hips so they were rubbing against each other. Jack groaned as Junoa nipped his own neck and stumbled towards his bed. She rolled her hips and felt him against her. He sat with a thud, Junoa straddling his waist. She moved his hands down to her hips she slowly slipped her shirt off. His eyes glowed as he watched her undo his belt.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!

All movement between them stopped.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!

Junoa's eyes narrowed at the glowing vibrating cell phone. She and Jack locked eyes. "You better not answer it."

Jack grabbed it off his belt and chucked it against the wall, shattering it into a thousand little tiny plastics pieces. Burning kisses passed between them and rough hands pulled her close. She whimpered as his teeth nipped at her throat.

In a blur of what only felt like seconds, clothes were gone and hands were holding her. As they rocked back and forth nothing but pleased moans. Junoa placed her hand on Jack's chest. "Jack. Do you here something?"

He made sound in the back of his throat, ignoring her comment.

"Jack. I'm serious." She ignored (or at least tried to ignore) his hands and mouth. "It sounds like oh God." She trembled against his body, her head thrown backwards. "Jack. Listen to me."

Crack.

"There is defiantly something breaking. Jack will you listen."

Crack.

"You're imaging things."

Crack.

Junoa pushed him away. "Will you listen to me! Something is - "

CRACK!!

The floor cracked beneath his bed, sending them crashing threw the floor. Jack held on to her as Junoa screamed, as calm as ever. "How nice of you to join us." Helmina smiled at the two as Junoa blushed like crazy and dragged the blanket up to her chest. "And you said you had no interest in her."

Jack said nothing, the scowl only deepening. Junoa's eye twitched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "You know what? Forget this." She snatched his coat, wrapping it around her. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Jack turned on her, surprise flashing in his eyes. "What?"

She turned on him. "You heard me. Twice we have tried this. And twice we have been interrupted. So I'm done. When you are ready to put everything else aside and listen to me you come and see me." With a swish of self-confidence that she had never had before followed her as she left him, naked in his bed which was in the middle of the main meeting room of the North District all four of its legs broken.

Helmine smirked openly while Hansen gaped and Jin gave a tiny hidden smile. Jack was not easily shocked. Junoa just kept throwing him curve balls.

-------------------  
A few days later

Jack and Junoa were seen walking together but no one dared get near them. No one knew if they were having sex or not. A certain source claims to have seen them but his tongue was cut out so no one knows for sure (They all do know but no one is going to say it out loud). No one dared to approach Junoa about since Jack constantly followed her no matter where she went and no one asked Jack because, well, he's Jack.

All we can saw is. Do NOT go into the dorm areas in the Northern District at night. The sounds are really hard to block out.


End file.
